1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety electrical connector design and more particularly, to a plug security structure for electrical connector, which uses a movable cap to lock the latch of the plug, assuring a high level of network data transmission safeness, and which uses a key for insertion into the movable cap for enabling the movable cap to be pulled backwards by the key to unlock the latch of the plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
A modular plug with a latch is known insertable into a mating modular jack to achieve electrical connection. When going to unplug the modular plug from the modular jack, the user must press down the latch to unlock the modular plug from the modular jack. Further, when transmitting data through a connected modular plug and modular jack set, the spring latch of the modular plug may be pressed down accidentally, causing interruption of data transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,024 discloses an electrical connector design, entitled “Connector secondary latch”. This design includes a housing having a housing body provided with a primary latch that is integrally molded with the housing body and that has a pair of largely rearwardly-facing latch shoulders and a handle that can be depressed to move down the latch shoulders, and a secondary latch that includes a sleeve that extends around the housing body and that can slide forward and rearward thereon, and a wedge part that is wedged between a lower surface of the handle and a top surface of the housing body.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,892,012 discloses a safety electrical connector, entitled “Connector locking device”. According to this design, the self-releasing connector locking device comprises a locking tongue support for supporting a locking tongue of a connector, a first retaining mechanism for engaging a portion of a body of a terminal, and a first release arm for releasing the retaining mechanism from the portion of the body of the terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,976,329 discloses a keyed-release connector locking device, which comprises a locking tongue support for supporting a locking tongue of a connector, the locking tongue of the connector consisting of a member biased about a front of the connector on a top surface thereof, extending towards a rear of the connector; a first retaining mechanism for engaging a portion of a body of a terminal, the body of the terminal comprising a structure having a housing on a top surface thereof for receiving the first retaining mechanism; and a key-accessible release arm for releasing the retaining mechanism from the portion of the body of the terminal when pivotably engaged.